


A New Life

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mean things are said, Shopping, Swearing, Viv and Bruce have a fight, at least by dmc's standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Ever since her meeting with Dante, Viv had been honing her skills and killing any demons that dared to appear in Gotham. She always pondered on Dante's job offer. She thought about leaving Gotham City and moving to Red Grave but nothing really solidified her decision.One night she decided to drown her loneliness in alcohol. Little does she know that it will be the last night she stays in Gotham.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Kudos: 18





	1. When It All Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> A quick headcanon: in this AU, Dante, Vergil, Trish and Nero already know who the heroes really are. They know who the Batman is along with everyone else. How they know this is because of their demon blood. With their demon blood, they pick up on auras from a variety of people. They noticed that Batman and Bruce Wayne have the exact same aura. 
> 
> So they connected the dots and figured it out. They couldn't give less of a shit about it, tho. Especially Dante.

Boredom. It's all that Viviane felt these days. Boredom and loneliness. When she reached her 20s, she thought things would've gotten better. But so far, things seemed to have gotten worse. She honestly should've seen it coming when she graduated high school. No one, sans Alfred, had come to her graduation. She said goodbye to friends and classmates that had moved on to greener pastures while she returned to a cold and empty home.

Now at age 24, Viv spent her days doing gigs with some of the local bands but she honestly didn't see that going anywhere. Everyone in the ragtag family seemed to have it figured out; Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cass, everyone seemed to know what they wanted to do. Every now and then, Viv thinks back to the man she met over 5 years ago: Dante. She wonders if the man's offer was still available. Ever since that demon attack, Viv had taken it upon herself to deal with demons that made the mistake of appearing in Gotham. From what she's learned, her family is none the wiser.

She had read up on Red Grave City and what it had to offer. When she first started her research, a huge tree had appeared in the city and demons ran rampant. Most of the city was evacuated, but a lot of the unlucky ones, from what the press said, had their very life forces drained by the tree. The tree remained in the city for a good month before it suddenly collapsed and disintegrated. Afterwards, repairs to the city went underway. Thanks to donations from Wayne Enterprises, LexCorp, Queen Industries, and a few others, Red Grave was repaired to the point that it now looks like the incident never happened.

Since the incident, Viv had always thought about packing her bags and leaving for Red Grave. These days, she almost feels like a stranger in Gotham. Even in her own home, there is a very obvious disconnect between her and her family. Can she even call them her family anymore? They hardly talk to her and whenever she tries to strike up a conversation she always gets blown off. After a while, Viv just stopped trying.

\-------------------------------------------

The night was the same as any other: everyone else was getting ready for a night of patrol, while Viv was planning to go out for a night of drinks. She had found a place in the Diamond District that immediately became a favorite spot. After packing a backpack and bidding a farewell to Alfred, Viv got on her superbike and sped off.

When Viv got to the bar, she was immediately greeted by the bartender. She sat at the bar counter and the bartender gave her her usual: Jack and coke.

She had nursed the drink for an hour when the front door had opened and the entire bar went quiet. In her peripheral, she watched the Penguin enter the building with his signature cigarette holder and a single henchman armed with an uzi in tow.

_ Great… so much for a quiet night… _

The bartender stammered "M-- Mr Cobblepot! H--- how can I help on this fine night, sir?"

Penguin took a seat next to Viv  _ Fuckin great… _ and in his, what she calls, "fake-ass" cockney accent said "Give me a Manhattan" the bartender remained frozen "NOW! Before your head gets blown off!"

"Yes, sir!" the bartender rushed to make the drink.

_ Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. _

"Miss Mercer…"

_ Fuuuuuuuck…. _

Viv took a sip from her drink "Cobblepot…"

"Out for the night, I see"

"Yup…"

"Daddy dearest, know what his little princess is doing?"

"Hardly any of your business"

The Penguin was about to say something in retaliation when the bartender gave him his drink "H---here's your drink Mr Cobblepot"

"Aaah… now this is a drink"

The bartender turned to Viv "Would you like anything else tonight, Miss?"

"Just a beer. You know what I like"

Viv was given a cold bottle of Sapporo. Viv took a long swig, relishing the taste.

A sly grin crossed the Penguin's face "So Miss Mercer. I understand that today is a VERY special day"

Viv stopped mid-drink and gave the Penguin a look that said  _ Don't you fucking dare. _

"You know. I was in Arkham when that whole sordid affair with Dent happened. Your dearest mummy and daddy on their knees. Guns pointed to their heads. And the Bat trying oh so hard to talk him out of it..."

It was taking everything Viv had to not break the bottle over his head.

"I've always wondered… what it feels like to have a bullet rip through your sku---"

The Penguin never got to finish his sentence. In an instant, Viv smashed the bottle in his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out of his seat. The gunman's only reaction to the action was to stare in complete shock. He stared into Viv's eyes. Her face looked blank but it was easy to tell that she was angry.

Clutching his nose, Penguin shouted "What are you doing you bloody idiot?! Shoot her!"

The gunman looked down at the Penguin and back at Viv, who continued to stare him down.

"DO IT BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!"

The man aimed his gun as Viv. She remained unmoving. He was hesitating. He was about to pull the trigger when he noticed Viv was not looking at him anymore. She, along with the other patrons, were looking out the large windows with a look of shock.

The gunman turned around and what he saw nearly made him soil himself. A monster… no… a demon was inside the bar. The demon was skeletal, had long dark hair and a hood. On its head was a crown of thorns, almost like a crude version of Christ. In the demon's hands was a large scythe.

Still clutching his nose, the Penguin demanded "Why haven't you done what I told you to?!" he got up and when he caught sight of the demon, he exclaimed "WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS THAT?!"

The demon turned its attention to the stout man and swung its large scythe at him. It missed and Penguin let out a yelp. Instantly, the patrons and staff began to panic.

Thinking quickly, Viv called out "Everyone! Run out the back! Now!"

Wasting no time, the patrons, staff and the Penguin managed to get out of the building. Viv was about to leave when another demon materialized in front of her blocking the only other exit.  _ Trapped… _ She dug into her bag and pulled out a pistol, a gift from Jason, and prepared to defend herself.

"Come on, motherfuckers! Show me what you got!"

The demons let out shrieks and charged at her. One demon swung at her head, she ducked in time and shot it in the jaw, dazing it. The other demon took a swing at her. It managed to nick her in the side but she managed to shoot the demon between its eyes, killing it in one shot. The last demon put up more of a fight than it's partner, it too fell. Viv watched as the demons disintegrated before her eyes.

Viv was about to relax when she saw red and blue lights flashing from the streets.  _ Shit… _ She slipped out the back, peaked around the corner and watched as cops surrounded the building. She waited until the cops entered the building and hopped on her bike and sped away from the scene.

\--------------------------

When Viv pulled into the garage, Stephanie was waiting for her.

"Steph? Is something wrong?"

"B wants to speak with you. He's down in the cave"

"Okay…?"

When Viv and Steph got down to the cave, the air was tense. Viv glanced towards Bruce who was sitting at the computer with the entire family watching. On the large screen was security footage from the bar Viv was at. From the time she sat at the counter to the Penguin taking a seat next to her to the demon attack. When Bruce turned to look at Viv, there was a fire raging in his eyes. He was livid.  _ Oh no… his interrogation look. _

He paused at the demon attack and gestured to the screen “Mind explaining what this is?"

Viv, not wanting to get into it, shrugged "Nah. Don't feel like it"

Bruce stood and took a threatening step towards her "Excuse me?"

Viv scowled "You deaf or something?"

Bruce's scowl got deeper "You owe an explanation"

Viv only frowned even more "I don't think I really do"

“It doesn’t matter what you believe or what you think, you will not be doing this again"

Viv scoffed "What are you gonna do? Lock me up in my room like a prisoner?"

"If it has to come to that, I will!"

"After ignoring me all of these years Bruce, THIS is the thing to get your attention?!"

"Is that what it is?! A desperate way to get my attention?"

"Desperate??? Please, Bruce! I stopped trying when you all kept blowing me off! Clearly this damn city and this damn war of yours is more important!"

Dick piped up softly "Viv… it's not like that"

Viv pointed at Dick "Same goes to you! All of you! I try to spend time with my siblings and I get completely blown off because I don't dress in spandex every goddamn night!"

Bruce shouts "And this" he gestures to the screen "is better?!"

"What I do is MY choice! The same way that what YOU do is your choice!"

"That is NOT how we do things!"

"No! That's not how YOU do things! What I did tonight is how I do things!"

"Is that your way of saying you've done this before?!"

"Newsflash Bruce! I've been doing this shit since I was seventeen! I'm surprised that none of you figured it out!"

"This is not you!"

Viv chuckled dryly "It's clear you don't know me at all, Bruce" she sighed before continuing "I'm not that small kid that was just fine with having dinner alone. Coming home to absolute silence. This is who I am. You can't change me. No matter how hard you try"

Without even thinking, Brue spouted out "If that's how to truly fell, then maybe it's best that you leave"

"Master Bruce!" Alfred shouted.

Viv ignored Alfred's outburst and replied "Maybe I should" and with a sigh she trudged up the stairs back to her bedroom.

\-------------------

As Viv stared out her window, she watched as each family member left the manor for patrol. When the last person left, she was alone in the manor. Viv sat at her desk deep in thought. Her eyes gravitated towards a small business card. She picked it up and read it: Devil May Cry. 

After some pondering, she reached a decision: she was going to leave Gotham. Even if Dante's offer was no longer open, she just had to get out of this city and away from everything.

Viv transferred her money to an account that not even Tim could track, packed up a bag of essentials and headed towards the garage. Using her phone that she attached to her bike, she shut off the manor's cameras as she pulled out of the driveway. With the other cameras around the city, she hacked into them so that they glitched and she wouldn't be recognized. She wanted to leave no trace.

Halfway across the final bridge to leave the city, she took one last look at Gotham. In all of its hazy glory. Viv let out a heavy sigh before speeding down the bridge, leaving everything behind.


	2. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv has left Gotham and her family behind. She arrives at Red Grave late at night so she decides to crash at a motel.
> 
> Life, being the way it is, decides to throw demons her way.

After a nonstop 2 day ride, Viv reached Red Grave's city limits at 3am. It was gorgeous. All of the donations were a huge help in fixing the city. Compared to Gotham, Red Grave doesn't have the haze of pollution and, even from a distance, it was clear to see that the architecture is very European-inspired. Viv took a deep breath before continuing to the city.

Despite it being 3am, there was still some life in the city. Mostly from the local bars and the occasional 24-hour diner. Viv had booked a cheap room on her way to the city. The parking lot of the hotel was pretty well lit for a cheap hotel. Nothing like Gotham. As Viv pulled into the parking lot, she could feel that she was being watched. Being a born Gothamite, her guard was immediately up. She continuously looked around her as she got off her bike.

Then she smelled it. The strong iron smell. Blood. Pools of blood bubbled from the asphalt. From the blood, demons slithered out. Bug-like demons with heads that were a crude fusion of human faces.

"What the fuck?!" Viv exclaimed as she readied her pistol "I've been in this city for 5 minutes and already shit happens!"

The demons didn't hesitate in attacking Viv. Despite not having slept in 48 hours, she had no issue in fighting the demons. Still, with every demon Viv would kill, another would take its place. She knew she couldn't be here forever. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue came swooping down. Two men landed in front of Viv, putting themselves between the demons and Viv. She recognized one of the men.

"Dante?"

Dante turned his head and grinned widely "Well, well! Didn't expect to see  _ you _ in this city! How you bee---"

The demons screeched, interrupting Dante.

"Whoop! Looks like we'll have to talk later! Can you still fight?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Dante laughed "Still got that sense of humor!"

"Dante!" the other man with Dante called.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Verge! You ready, Viv?"

"As ready as packaged salad!"

Dante snorted  _ That's a new one. _

Together, the three killed the demons with ease. Before long, the last demon was shot in the head by Viv.

The large sword that Dante was carrying dissipated and the katana flicked blood off the sword.

"I see you've been practicing" complimented Dante.

Viv shrugged "Had nothin better to do"

Dante smirked before he realized "Oh! Vergil! This is Viviane. The girl from Gotham that I told you about"

Viv got a good look at the man, Vergil. He almost looked… familiar.

Vergil gave small smile "I believe we have met"

Confused, Dante asked "You have?"

"We have?"

"I never really thanked you for sharing those burgers with me"

A look of shock and realization crossed Viv's face "It's you! You're the guy with the crispy-looking skin!"

Dante burst out laughing at that "Crispy!" he wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter died down.

Vergil eyed Dante, unamused, "As I was saying, I never properly thanked you before you were retrieved by, I assume, your father"

"He's not my father" Viv sniped, her tone catching the two men off guard.

Dante knew that face.  _ Something happened… B-man, what did you do to this girl… _

Still grinning, Dante asked "Speaking of, what are you doing here in Red Grave at this hour?"

A little to casually, Viv said "I just needed to get out of Gotham"

Dante knew that wasn't the full truth but he decided to not press the issue "You thought about my offer?"

Viv looked down on the ground and rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah, about that… I was wondering if that was still on the table"

Dante smirked, "Honestly, with what I've just seen, my question is: When can you start?"

Viv's head shot up in surprise "What?"

Dante held out his hand "You're hired, kid"

Viv stuttered as she shook Dante's hand "U---I---- th---thanks"

Dante chuckled "No problem"

Vergil piped up "I must ask. Where are you staying for the night?"

Viv pointed at the hotel "I booked a room here before I left Gotham two days ago"

Vergil squinted at Viv "When did you last sleep"

Viv thought for a moment "around 48 hours ago maybe more than 50"

It was now Dante and Vergil's turn to be shocked "You mean to tell us that you've been awake for two days straight. No sleep?" Dante exclaimed.

Another shrug from Viv "I've been awake for longer than that before"

Dante DID NOT like that statement.  _ B… what the hell kind of kid did you raise? _

Dante was about to say something else when Vergil butted in "That won't do at all"

Viv tilted her head, confused "Huh?"

"Stay with us"

"Excuse me?"

"I agree with Verge. You just got attacked by Empusas. Chances are, they'll come after you again. By staying with us, your chances of being caught off guard are slim to none"

"Empusas?"

"The demons. You got a lot to learn, Viv"

Viv pondered on Dante and Vergil's words "Well… if say that's my best chance of not having my throat ripped out, I guess I can stay"

Dante clasped his hand together "Awesome! The shop isn't too far from here, you can probably just walk your bike instead of riding it"

Viv shrugged "Okay"

\-------------------------

True to his word, "the shop" wasn't that far. Viv got a good look at the bright red neon sign.

Grinning, Dante gestured at the building "What do you think?"

"It certainly has character. Kinda reminds me of My Alibi"

"Huh?"

"It's a bar back in Gotham"

"Ah"

Once inside, Viv looked around the main lobby: a desk with a rotary phone, some leather sofas, a bar in the back with a smaller neo sign, a demon pinned to a wall like a trophy, and two doors. Dingy looking wallpaper. It had character and Viv liked it.

"You're sleeping in the spare room. second door on the right"

Still looking around, Viv gave Dante a thumbs up "Cool"

Walking up the stairs, Viv's eyes wandered to every inch of the building.

"Taking it all in?" Vergil asked.

"This is a beautiful building"

"A lot smaller than Wayne Manor, I'm sure"

"If I'm being honest, I think I prefer this over the manor"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah. The manor is massive and it always felt a little… empty and… a little lonely at times. Here, it's small but it's cozy and… homey"

Vergil was curious as to what Viv meant by "empty and lonely" but he decided against asking. He pointed at a door across from the spare room "That is the bathroom, in case you need it. Dante and I are in these rooms here"

"Good to know"

"Will you be needing anything, Viviane?"

Viv opened the bedroom door "Nah. I just want to crash onto a bed and sleep"

Vergil let out an airy chuckle "I'm surprised you haven't fallen face first to the floor"

Viv giggled "Believe me when I say, I'm trying my hardest not to. Night, Vergil"

"Same to you, Viviane"

Viv closed the door and looked around the dark room. It was bare; the only furniture being a single bed and a wardrobe. She dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt and changed into those. After, she went under the covers and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	3. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv wakes up in a strange bed. She then remembers that she left Gotham. She meets two women who are close friends of Dante. They decide to take Viv shopping (since she left just about everything in Gotham).

Viv woke up at around 9am. She had a strange feeling. The feeling of… feeling right at home. She found it odd considering she's only been in Red Grave for 10 hours. She quickly shrugged off the feeling and got out of bed. She opened the door a crack, she could hear voices coming down the stairs. She slipped into the bathroom to wash up. The bathroom was a bit dingy like the front lobby but it was a little cleaner. Viv didn't care one bit. _I've seen SO much worse._ After brushing her teeth, washing her face and styling her short hair, she slipped back into her bedroom and slipped into fresh clothes: dark navy denim vest, black Gamera tee, ripped black jeans and her worn lace-up boots.

On her way down the stairs, Viv heard the voices more clearly. She heard Dante and… two women. She peeked over the banister towards the main desk and spotted two women, one with short dark hair and the other with long blond hair, standing in front of the desk talking with Dante and Vergil. Dante spotted Viv and called out to her

"Hey, Viv! Surprised to see you awake so early"

The two women turned their gazes towards Viv. The dark haired woman asked "That her? The one from Gotham?"

"Yeah, that's her"

Viv walked over to the desk, curious about the two women. The dark haired woman held out her hand and introduced herself with a smile "You must be Viviane. I'm Lady" Viv took Lady's hand. Viv got a good look at Lady's face: small scar across her nose and heterochromia. One red eye and the other eye a light teal color. Viv's only thought being _Goddamn she looks cool._

The blond woman simply introduced herself by saying "Trish", her black leather outfit geared towards a lighting aesthetic. _Oh no! She's kickass, too!_

Lady asked "How are you liking Red Grave?"

Viv shrugged "Better than Gotham. No psychotic clowns, man-eating plants, or crocodile man"

Dante's jaws dropped "'Crocodile man'?"

"One of Gotham's many zany residents"

"What the hell…"

Trish interrupted "ANYway, since you're awake Viv, how about Lady and I take you shopping? Properly introduced you to the city?"

Viv pondered for a moment before nodding "Sound like a good idea since I only have two sets of clothes"

Lady clasped her hands together "It's a plan then!" she took Viv's hand and began pulling her towards the door "Let's go! We got the whole day planned"

_What the hell did I get myself into???_ Viv looked back towards Dante with a look that said _Help me_. Dante simply gave her a "shit-eating grin" and waved "See you in a couple of hours, Viv!"

_Turd…_

Stepping outside, Viv blinked from the bright sunlight.

"Not used to sunlight?" asked Trish.

"The sun's never really been my thing"

"It rains a lot in Gotham, yeah?"

"'A lot' is a bit of an understatement but yeah" Viv answered. A bright red car caught her eye. Viv's eyes widened "Damn! This a '63 Thunderbird?"

Trish smiled "You know your cars"

"I've been to a couple of car shows with a friend" Viv said as she admired the car. Bright, shiny, red hot. It looked brand new.

"You okay with sitting in the back?"

Viv's answer to that question was to jump into the back seat and lay back with a smile.

Lady chuckled in the front passenger seat "I like her, already"

Trish sat behind the steering wheel and started the car.

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

**_Inside Devil May Cry_ **

Dante watched through the large window as the red car drove off. Dante leaned back in his chair as his mind began to wonder.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Vergil asked from the adjacent sofa.

Dante shrugged "Just thinking about last night"

A knowing look crossed Vergil's face "Quite the entrance Viviane made"

"Hell of an entrance. But that's not what I'm thinking about. She was rather quick to say that Wayne isn't her father"

Vergil nodded "It wasn't hard to miss the tone she used"

"Let's not forget that she only brought two sets of clothing and the essentials. Something happened between her and her old man"

"She clearly left Gotham in a rush"

Dante nodded.

Vergil remembered his conversation with Viv "Before she went to bed, she mentioned how,and I quote, Wayne manor is lonely and empty"

"I've seen how big it is. Can't say I blame her for feeling that way"

"She also briefly mentioned how she prefers this over the giant manor"

Dante turned to Vergil with a raised eyebrow.

"That was my reaction to her statement, as well. She called this place cozy"

Dante grinned "Glad to see SOMEONE likes my place"

Vergil rolled his eyes "This place was a pigsty when I first arrived. How you managed to survive is beyond me"

Dante waved his hand dismissively and teased "Aaaaw, you like this pigsty" a summoned sword landed in Dante's shoulder making him laugh.

When Dante's laugh died down, he pondered on his previous thoughts "Still… kinda want to know what the Big Bad Bat did to make Viv runaway like that"

"Viviane will tell in time"

"Yeah…"

After a few minutes of silence, out of nowhere Dante said "VERY curious about the 'crocodile man' she mentioned, though"

Vergil had to admit that he was curious too.

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

The car pulled up to a large outdoor mall. Two levels. Stores and kiosks on both levels. It was damn impressive.

Lady giggled at Viv's expression "You look like you've never been to a mall before"

"Malls were never really my thing"

"I think you'll like this one. Not as closed off as indoor malls

Viv shrugged and jumped out of the car "So where to first?"

Trish and Lady didn't answer. They just pulled Viv in a random direction.

They entered a random store and immediately browsed. The shop described themselves as "for those with an adventurous lifestyle". Clothing that looked like a mixture of modern fashion and medieval fashion, plenty of boots, modified kilts, and so. much. leather.

It didn't take long for Viv to pick out what she liked. Trish ushered her into a fitting room to try on what she picked out. When she stepped out wearing the clothes, Lady and Trish were quick to compliment her pick.

"Wow" Lady exclaimed "You look REALLY good in those pants!"

"Jacket looks great on you" complimented Trish.

Viv blushed at the praise and compliments "Th---thanks…"

At the checkout, the total came out to well in the triple digits. _Fuckin authentic leather being so damn pricey_

Lady pulled out a card just as Viv said "I got it" and pulled out a metal black card. Luckily for Viv, none of her family has access to her private account as she keeps it under lock and key. _So much coding…_

The cashier bagged her items and bid the three women farewell. They exited the shop and Viv eagerly asked "Where to next?"

It took everything Lady had to not gush had the newest hunter's excitement.

\---------------------------------------

After shopping for three hours, the three women were ready to leave. As they walked by a shop, something caught Viv's eye, making her stop in her tracks. Trish spotted Viv entering the store in her peripheral.

"Viv?"

"What's she doing?" wondered Lady.

3 minutes later Viv walked out with another shopping bag.

"What'd you get?"

Viv dug into the bag and pulled out a black backpack in the shape of Baphomet's head.

"It's so fuckin cute. I just had to have it"

Lady chuckled "Couldn't resist, could you?"

"Not. At. All."

"So you're ready to leave?"

"Yup. I'm all shopped out"

On the ride back to Devil May Cry, Trish picked up some pizzas that she ordered ahead of time for dinner.

When they got back, they walked through the doors with pizza boxes and shopping bags in hand.

Vergil merely stared at the shopping bags "I see you three had a productive day"

"It was liberating," Viv said as she took her bags up the stairs. Vergil raised his eyebrow at the statement but he shrugged it off.

Viv rushed back down the stairs and sat at the leather sofa with a pizza slice in hand.

Chewing on a slice, Dante asked Viv "So, Viv. When do you want to start training?"

Viv shrugged "Whenever you want me to start, I guess. I'm ready"

"Already?"

"Yup. I can wake up at dawn if that's what you want"

Vergil was quick to shoot that suggestion down "That won't be necessary. How about at noon?"

"So late in the day?" Viv thought about it for a moment before nodding "Alright"

It was settled then, Viv would start training the next day. For now, she got a chance to relax and prepare.


End file.
